Talk:Indian Empire/@comment-27510151-20171126104011
General order #10 -------- The Silk Road is finally at its end! After years of construction and hundreds of millions workers contributions, the Republic has finally formed a direct link with the west. The massive super high speed railway stretches all the way from Kolkata to Constantinople (Istanbul) and directly connects Necropolis with Jerusalem and much more. The Silk Road has been one of the biggest and most ambitious construction projects in history, as it stretches over 3 continents, and permanently connects the east to the west. The Silk Road will give India and Israel unprecedented wealth as it gives both nations direct access to their large amounts of natural resources. This new railway system will also strengthen India tactically, it will make the nation less dependable on sea trade, and make trade with the west in general faster and safer, thus making India into a major trade hub. The railway system will transport millions of tons every hour between India and Israel, and all the rail lines will enjoy special protection by the Indian military on the Indian side if the border. This ambitious and truly "of epic proportions" project gave hundreds of millions of people work, and it will now give milions more work as it will need people for maintenance, security, organization, train conductors and more. The project has cost billions of dollars to complete but it has already begun to pay it off with all the taxes taken from the hundreds of millions of workers, and it is expected to make billions in just 1 month, as it has become one of the most important railway systems in the world. Officials from the Indian government and Israeli government recently meet at the last city that would be connected, Alexandria. The officials meet at the historic city as the last rail tracks were being laid, and as the railway system was finished a large party was held in the city. There has been talks of expanding the system further into Europe, adding Greece, Rome, Germany, France, Scandinavia, and Poland to the system, thus sharing the prosperity and connection the railway system has and will give. After having much of his power removed due to...questionable actions, the president has vowed to never due such things and be much more in touch with the senate. The senate was first unwilling to give him power again, but due to a recent election he has been restored to much of his former power. Initially, the senate was worried about his next move, but it seems he has also realized how far the Republic had fallen, and he has presented his plans for a more peaceful foreign policy when it comes to expansion. In one of his recent speeches he said that the republic would expand in a civilized way, through economics, trade, promises of prospective and equality will the Republic expand, it will no longer use brute force and religion to expand, but civilized and modern ways. The Necroposters still stands tall in the Republic, as the Necroposter has deep roots in almost everything. But due to recent events, a part of the faith has begun to question the Necroposters. The small part of the Necroposter faith that questions the main part, calls them self the "Necromomgers", one of their goals seems to be to expand to faith militia to 150,000 members and battle priests, and they have also shown great interest in the religious orders in the Republic that has sometimes been compared to crusader orders. The president and senate has shown interest in this new and more militaristic part of the Necroposter religion, but they will not support them yet. A new legion has been created, the Immortals has been expanded to 20000 and formed into their own legion. This new legion will be equipped with the newest and most advanced technology in the entire republic. They will field the Mantis MBT's and use heavily modified and much more advanced versions of the TATA Kestrel heavy IFV/APC's. They will also field the Night Stalkers as their primary helicopter transports, and there are also rumors about them fielding the extremely secret Night Shrouds and other unknown black projects. A new technology will also be present in the legion, the new prototype exoskeletons that will give them superior logistical capabilities and better endurance, but only 600 of the extremely expensive prototypes has been delivered. Training and capabilities Due to the legion consisting exclusively of immortals, it is already an extremely experienced and deadly legion, as it consists entirely of loyal veterans with decades of combat experience. But they have still received even further training that makes them so much more than just a normal legion. The immortals are already some of the best and most elite warriors in the world, but with their new training they have become even better. The martial capabilities of the immortals are a well kept secret, but it is known that they preceded the skills of any normal soldiers, as they are said to all be masters in martial arts with years of training and decades of combat experience. The immortals are primarily stationed in Necropolis itself, thus they have created what they call "Blood games". These games involves a part of the legion trying to infiltrate the city and attack the government, and the other part trying to stop them. These games will keep the legion in shape as they will allow the immortals to test various scenarios and perfect their skills as guards. The immortals are also trained in the art of war, politics and infiltration. This allows them to take many roles outside of guarding the capital and government, as they are trained to be very capable tacticians, skilled politicians and excellent agents. Each individual immortal has unprecedented power and influence as the immortals represents the very best of Indian technology and training. They answer to non other than the legion and the government, their lives are forfeit to guarantee the safety of the republic. Of their loyalty to the republic and the senate there shall be no question nor doubt. The senate and the senate alone, shall have the authority to stand in judgment over them. No other commander shall they have in battle nor in service. Non shall bar them from the senate and non shall hamper or stall their mission. Command structure and tactical dispositions The overall command of the immortals lies within the purview of the senate directly, but serving as the head of the order is a single officer: the General, and due to the importance of the immortals in protecting and governing the republic, since they always stand the closest to the senate, the General often holds a position amongst the high council in the senate. Below the absolute authority of the General lies the immortals Lieutenant-General: a senior cadre of perhaps 20 in number, forming the immortals council of war and policy. This body has the incomparable privilege of providing their service as advisers to the president himself should he so desire it, and in matters of security of the senate, president, and Necropolis itself, no higher authority exists. In rank below the Lieutenant-Generals of the immortals can be found the immortals Majors and Captains. The distinction between the two, to apparent entirely to some, is one perhaps of seniority and function, with the rank and title Major accorded as a reward for veterancy and exceptional political knowledge and tactical capabilities, while the rank Captain indicates an active field commander over a particular detachment or deployment. -------- End